


Iceberg Lounge

by Lubylu1989



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Mutilation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, i have no clue what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubylu1989/pseuds/Lubylu1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut, just smut based around the Joker from suicide squad taking an interest in one of the hostesses at Penguins Iceberg lounge. I just started writing and this happened. Before Harley and Joker met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iceberg Lounge

Working at the Iceberg lounge wasn’t Lottie’s first choice of a job. Hell, it wasn’t even her second. It was way, way, way down on her list of job’s she would take but it was Gotham and money was money no matter where it came from. It had opened a month ago, coinciding with Lottie losing her job at a downtown café and without a reference she didn’t really have a choice. Her rent needed paying and so did her mother’s hospital bills. The hours weren’t too bad either due to her having a bought of insomnia lately and preferring to work well into the night. The establishment was rather upmarket to, despite having an area for other forms of entertainment.

Lottie was just a hostess, she supplied rich folk with alcohol, fluttered her lashes and suggested their higher end products. Occasionally she would be asked if she offered the other service but she would smile politely and decline them. She may be desperate but she wasn’t that desperate, even if the money was substantial. Tonight was an odd night though. Penguin was hobbling around, his feathers ruffled as he stormed towards the back of the club. Lottie shrugged, the less she knew the better.

She grabbed her tray which had a bucket of ice on it with a nice bottle of champagne and a few glasses around the side. It was the tables first round and she was hoping that the bottle wasn’t a one off. Occasionally groups would come in, split a bottle of their more expensive options and sit on it all night. It was frustrating because it meant her time was wasted and her tip would be low. Lottie smiled as she placed the bucket in the stand and placed the glasses the right way up on the table.

A man was looking at her and she cocked her head to the side. She knew that look to well, she would have to watch out for this one. He looked around her age in the early thirties. There was something about him though, something just screamed danger and immediately caused her spine to tingle and straighten. He had vibrant green hair that was slicked back and yet messy and those eyes. Piercing, blue, endless pools that smouldered and teased of something she couldn’t quite put her finger on. He was dressed in a purple suit, an unusual colour that he seemed to pull off.

“Heya dollface,” he smirked, giving her a small wink and a chuckle. Lottie grimaced at the nickname but didn’t say anything.

“Alright guys,” she smiled widely starting her spiel, “Here’s the run down. My name’s Lottie and I will be your hostess for the night. I’ll require a credit card to create a tab and at the end of the night your bill will be settled, if you don’t pay you have to deal with a few of my buddies out the back,” she paused, resting her eyes on the green haired man who seemed to be the leader of the group, “I’m here to make sure you all have a great night, I can give you suggestions for drinks, sit here and chat with you or organise other activities that we offer.”

“Are you included in those other activities?” he leaned forward, his grin growing wider and more feral. It was uneasy, his face was done up like some kind of demented clown. Bright red lips, pale white skin and from what she could see a number of tattoo’s

“I’m merely your liaison between this lounge and the girls,” she pretended to laugh and looked flattered, “While I appreciate your interest my services are only within this specific room.”

“Pity,” he held her gaze and she faltered slightly before blinking and regaining her composure.

“Each booth has its own button for service, it should be by you…,” she pointed towards him, waiting for him to tell her his name.

“Call me J,” he smiled widely and she nodded.

“It’s down by you Mr J, that blue touch screen,” she leant over the table, hating that she had decided to wear her more revealing dress today. She pressed her finger on the screen, lighting up the home page before clicking the service button, “You’ll see here this has a range of options from drinks, services and even a little button that indicates you want me to come over and just hang out.”

“I think I’ll like that option,” his voice was a low growl and he lifted his hand so that his fingers rested under her chin. She pulled back slowly, not wanting to offend him but showing that she wasn’t interest in his advances.

“Now, I do have one other table to care for but we have a five-minute wait policy, after that I’m entitled to offer you a free drink,” she pulled out her small tablet that linked to the table and turned it on, “Now, before we get this show on the road there are rules…”

“Boring,” the man who called himself J yawned.

“First rule is no unwanted touching, if I say no, you stop,” she looked specifically at him as a warning, “Second is no crossing over to other booths, there may be…private situations and we pride ourselves on discretions and lastly enjoy your night, if you have any questions or requests we will do our best to accommodate you any way possible.”

Mr J handed his credit card over and Lottie tucked it into the flap of her table cover before she clipped in onto her belt. Lottie clapped her hands and put a wide smile on her face, picking up the champagne and pouring the first round. The men took one each and Mr J handed one to her. Usually she didn’t take drinks but she had a feeling she might need a few tonight. They clinked their glasses and she sipped hers politely.

“What would you suggest in the way of whiskey?” one of the men asked, staring down at his glass with a scrunched up face, “This girly shit isn’t for me.”

“Well it depends on the taste you are going after and the price range…,” she paused, trying to work out if they would bite, “Top shelf is a 50-year-old single malt and lower end is a nice, triple distilled scotch.”

“How much dollface?” he drummed his fingers, staring her down and she held back a curse. Sometimes they didn’t ask, “37,000 for the top shelf bottle and about 60 for the lower.”

“We’ll take top shelf,” her heart stilled and her eyes widened a fraction, no one ever got top shelf, ever. There was one time but that was only a myth.

“Y-yes, Mr J,” she stuttered slight, her confidence wavering under the shock, “On the rocks?”

“Straight,” Lottie nodded her head and kept herself from stumbling as she exited the booth room. She wandered down the hallway, her hand shaking as she reached the bar. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Victor Zsasz and she let out a heavy sigh. She hated that creep. Anytime he came he just watched her closely and if any of the patrons grabbed at her they ended up with a few lost fingers.

“What’s booth eight rolling with,” the bartender, Bigg’s asked cheerfully. Lottie like Bigg’s, he was tough but also had a soft spot for the girls that worked here. If you were in trouble all you had to do was let him know and he would handle it.

“You’re not going to believe it,” she hissed out, eyeing Zsasz from the corner of her eye, “Top shelf, whiskey, 50-year single malt.”

“You’re pulling my leg kid,” he laughed, throwing his tea towel over his shoulder, “No one orders that.”

“I’m not kidding, some hot shot, green hair, blue eyes, pale skin and tattoo’s, He just ordered it,” Bigg’s blanched slightly and he leant forward to whisper.

“That Lottie, is the Joker,” she blinked, blank faced for a few seconds as she registered what he had just said. In the back of her mind cogs were turning and she swayed slightly. Joker, _the_ Joker. Now that she thought of it he had looked awfully familiar. Her stomach chilled as if a slab of ice had fallen into it and she began to tremble. She had sassed him, she had in a nice way told him he wouldn’t get her. Jesus she was so screwed, “Hey, don’t stress kid, do your job, keep a smile on your face and get out.”

“Y-yeah, what could go wrong?” she let out a shaky breath as he placed the bottle on the tray with six glasses.

“Don’t drop that,” Bigg’s laughed, trying to ease her nerves, “Penguin will have both our jobs.”

“Oh, here,” she pulled out her tablet and grabbed the card out. Bigg’s took it and placed it in the table 8 slot behind the bar before patting her on the head.

“Breath, smile and flirt that perfect ass off, keep him happy got it.” Lottie nodded, taking a deep breath before she picked up the tray and made her way back down the hall, ignoring that Zsasz was following her. She got to the door and went to grab the handle when his hand slammed on the wall. Lottie looked up, the tray wobbling slightly.

“Victor,” she acknowledged, “I have patrons waiting.”

“You ignored me,” he growled out, narrowing his eyes. Lottie nibbled on her lip, not sure what to say, “I don’t like it when you ignore me.”

“Victor, I’m holding a bottle of whiskey worth 37k, when I’m done I will come see you but for now let me get on with my job,” his fist curled and he hit the wall again. The wall vibrated and Lottie cursed, there was no way her booth didn’t hear that, “Victor, please.”

“I could look after you Lottie, you don’t have to work here,” he grounded out, “Or do you enjoy acting like a slut.”

Lottie stared him down, resisting the urge to slap him. Instead she twisted the handle and went inside the room. Another bang, probably a hole this time. Lottie put a wide smile on her face, pretending she didn’t hear it. Behind the booth the beaded curtain shimmered, showing small glimpses of the dance floor behind. Mr J, or Joker as she knew him as had his non-existent eyebrow quirked and a small smirk tugging on his lips.

“Trouble Lottie?” he asked as she placed the glasses down on the table.

“Nothing I can’t handle, Mr J.” she winked, “So, are you gentlemen wanting a bit of food as well? Entertainment maybe? We have excellent dancers.”

“Entertainment would be good boss,” one of the men pipped up, peering behind the curtain at the talent on the floor.

“We have entertainment,” Joker’s smile grew and her curled his finger, indicating for her to come closer, “Entertain us.”

“I’ve already informed you my job is purely as a liaison for those services,” Lottie blushed, shuffling in her heels slightly. Her tablet buzzed and she pulled it out, flicking to find the other group had arrived, “Sorry boys, my other table is here, enjoy your whiskey and I’ll be back soon.”

Lottie exited the room and closed the door behind her. Victor was nowhere to be seen but there was a rather large indent in the wall where is fist had hit. She would have to talk to Penguin at some point about his behaviour and get him to reign in his minion. Her other table was in the first room and she was relieved that they were easier than most. A bunch of rich kids with daddy’s money, looking for a bit of cheap thrills. She wouldn’t get much from them but she would have a bit of fun setting them up with the nicer girls. A lot of them enjoyed the high rollers but it got tiresome dealing with fat old slobs so when a nice table came in they happily took the break.

Her tablet buzzed and she sighed. They were a needy bunch. She walked down the hallway, back to booth 8 and slipped inside. It seemed Joker had figured out the touch pad also controlled the music in the room and he had fiddled around looking for a song that suited his mood. His gun was out on the table, his hand resting on it as he pointed it towards the door. Lottie eyed it but didn’t let it showed that it bothered her, he was the Joker but this was Penguins place.

“Is there a problem with the drinks?” she asked, staring at the open bottle, “Or have you decided on entertainment?”

“A couple of the boys want a bit of fun,” Joker waved his gun around as if it was an extension of himself, “All of them actually.”

“And you?” she questioned cautiously. He shrugged, lifting his glass to his lips but kept his eyes on her.

“Get going, liaise…,” he waved her off and Lottie nodded. She headed to the bar again and leaned over it. Bigg’s watched her as she grabbed the roster for the night and pulled it to the other side of the bar. She sat down on one of the seats, flicking through the photos and sipping on a glass of water he placed in front of her.

“Zsasz giving you trouble again?” Bigg’s nudged his head to the end of the bar where the man was sitting, sipping on a bourbon and coke.

“Yeah, Penguins going to be pissed, there’s a hole by room 8 from his fist,” she grumbled, pulling out her tablet and going to the request page, “You think Jokers crew will be rough?”

“Probably,” Bigg’s took the roster, “Angie would be a good one, Crystal to.”

“I need five,” she pressed room 8 and then chose Angie and Crystal, “No newbies.”

“Those three,” he pointed to three names and she quickly pushed the buttons. It was a few minutes before she saw the five, experienced woman saunter down the hallway and the next moment they were followed by each one of Jokers gang, “He’s not got one?”

“He didn’t seem interested,” she shrugged, “Right, who’s had a rough time lately, got a bunch of rich kids.”

“Danny,” Bigg’s quickly said. Lottie frowned, Danny seemed to be given a lot of trouble makers lately, “Kid needs a break.”

“They only want her to dance, would be a nice job,” she requested the woman quickly before tucking her tablet away, eyeing Zsasz. She should go talk to him, just to subside him so he didn’t cause her anymore problems.

“Go, I’ll keep an eye,” she gave him a weak smile before slipping off the chair and heading towards her sort of stalker. Lottie really didn’t understand his issue, he seemed to be slightly obsessed when it came to her.

“Victor,” she sat down next to him, “You can’t get in the way of my work, you know that.”

“I hate that you work here,” he snapped, sipping his drink, “I could give you everything.”

“Victor, we’ve talked about this,” she sighed, “Penguin has talked to you about this.”

“Go on then, get back to work,” he sculled back his drink, slamming it on the bar before standing up, “Just know I’ll be watching.”

“Do what you want,” she stood up just as her tablet buzzed and her stomach did a small flip.

Lottie gave a small waved to Bigg’s, asking him to check in on her in ten minutes on her tablet and he gave her a two finger wave back to indicate he got her message. She walked down the hallway again, her heart thumping in her chest wildly. This was madness but it was her job so she was going to put her big girl pants on and do it. She entered the room and he was still in the same spot, his gun still pointed at the door and his neck crane to look out the curtain.

“Mr J,” she addressed, “You called?”

“I’m bored,” he rolled his neck so that he was looking at her, “Come here.”

“Alright,” she scooted into the booth, attempting to keep a distance between them.

“Get over here,” he growled out, narrowing his eyes in anger. Lottie gulped and did as he asked so that she was sitting next to him. He placed his arm around her shoulder and gave her a small shake, “See, that wasn’t so bad was it?”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to get you a dancer?” Lottie asked, “They would be much better company than me.”

“I doubt that,” the hand on her shoulder gripped her tighter and he dropped his head down so that it was placed into the crook of her neck, his lips ghosting over her skin as he spoke, “You’ll do just fine.”

“I…Mr J, I…,” she stuttered, attempting to keep her professionalism, “That really isn’t my job…”

“It is tonight,” his lips made contact with her neck and Lottie squirmed, not really sure what to do. She wasn’t entirely opposed to the idea but she prided herself on her integrity, “You want to be a good girl for daddy don’t you?”

“I…This is highly inappropriate…I’m happy to get one of the other-,“ she was cut off when his teeth clamped down and she let out a surprised yell, pulling away from him with wide eyes and hand to her neck. His lips were stained with drops of her blood and his tongue flicked out to lick it off. She pulled her hand away and looked down. It wasn’t a lot of blood but it was enough.

“Get back here,” he reached out his hand for her to take and Lottie backed away, grabbing a napkin as she went. He let out a frustrated groan before he lifted his gun, pointing it at her head, “I said get back here,” her tablet buzzed and she quickly pulled it out. It was Penguin. She flicked her eyes back to the gun and the man holding it before she faked a sympathetic smile.

“It’s my boss, Penguin,” she began slowly, slipping out of the booth completely, “I’ll be back.”

“Don’t keep me waiting dollface or I’ll come looking,” he lowered his gun and went back to watching behind the curtain. Lottie had never left a room so fast in her entire life. She pulled the napkin away, checking to see if she was still bleeding and when she saw Bigg’s she handed him to napkin before gabbing a new one.

“Jesus,” he leant forward, pulling it away, “That looks like a bite mark.”

“It is,” she growled out, “Fucking prick.”

“Boss ain’t happy, best get your ass in there,” he placed a shot in front of her and she threw it back quickly.

To get to Penguins office she had to walk through the dance floor. Lottie hated it. People were always grabbing her or slapping her ass. It was disgusting. She didn’t mind playing dumb for the people in the booths but not the people who showed up for shitty ten dollar drinks. What made it worse this time was that she could feel Jokers eyes on her and as much as she tried to ignore it she couldn’t. It was actually kind of exciting and if she wasn’t so pissed about him biting her she might have enjoyed it.

Lottie slammed the door to Penguins office open and slumped down in the seat across from his desk. He was a pig of a man but she respected him. He kept to the old ways of the mob. Do everything semi legit. Back deals, money laundering and favour for favour. He was sneaky but straight forward. Working for him, if he trusted you, you could get a sizeable bonus.

“What happened to you?” he asked, eyeing the napkin. She craned her neck to the side, showing the teeth marks that had stopped bleeding finally, “If I didn’t owe him I’d whack the chump.”

“He seems to think I’m crossing my lines tonight,” Lottie sighed, “He’s tough.”

“That he is,” Penguin leaned back, looking at her through his eyeglass with his hands clasped together, “He’s called in a favour Lottie.”

“Oh god,” she knew what was coming, “You promised I would never have to do that Mr Cobblepot.”

“You don’t, ever again,” his words were stern and he leaned forward, his shoulders hunching, “Do this and I’ll pay the rest of your mother’s hospital bill off in one go.”

Lottie remained silent, she knew this wasn’t up for negotiation. He was telling not asking. She rubbed the bridge of her nose before letting out a deep sigh and stood up. She didn’t really have a choice. Her mother was sick, far too sick for her to turn down an offer like that. If it meant she had to break her one rule for one night then she would do it. Penguin didn’t say anything more as she left, merely just watched her go. Her walked back to the bar was slow, deliberate; she was trying to procrastinate as much as she could.

“What boss want?” Bigg’s asked. Lottie took off her tablet and handed it to him, frowning as he gave her a questioning look, “No…”

“I’ll be back soon, get one of the others to take over my other booth till I’m ready,” Bigg’s nodded, a grim look on his face and she knew he was worried, “I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, course,” he tucked her things away and she felt like her legs were lead as she headed back to the booth. She didn’t even notice the footsteps following her, too caught up in her own thoughts. This wasn’t going to be over quick, he didn’t seem like the type of person to have a quickie. She reached the door, stopping for a moment to get her bearings when she was grabbed. Lottie let out a yell as she clattered to the floor, confused as to what just happened.  

“No,” Victor stood over her, his eyes wild and angry, “I won’t let you.”

“Victor! Stop!” she went to push herself back up but he grabbed her, slamming her into the wall as he bared his teeth at her like a rabid dog.

“No! You’re mine!” she groaned as her head connected with the wall again and she wrapped her hand around his wrist, trying to pry him off. There was no help here, her tablet with her emergency button was at the bar.

“S-stop,” she coughed, her vision blurred. A shot rang out and Lottie was dropped to the ground, cradling the back of her head and wincing when she felt blood trickle down.

“Victor Zsasz,” a low, gravelly voice came from beside her, “Never liked him,” Lottie looked up as he tucked his gun away into his jacket and held out his hand. She hesitantly took it, stepping over Victors body afraid that it would move.

“Is he…,” she began, avoiding looking at it and tucking her head into Jokers chest. She didn’t cry, she had learnt from a young age crying never did any good.

“Dead?” Joker finished, kicking the man with his boot. Victor groaned and he snickered, “Nah, he might be if he doesn’t get help though.”

“Thanks,” Lottie pulled away from his shirt and fumbled with the fabric, “You saved me.”

“Couldn’t have baldy messing with my fun for the night,” he shrugged, taking her hand and pulling her into the room.

Lottie was disorientated, in pain and completely overwhelmed. She swayed on the spot as he let her go and went back to his seat. He messed around with the touch screen, changing the music until he was happy then he leaned back and looked at her expectantly. Lottie rubbed her arm, not sure what he was wanting her to do. She had never been requested like this before. Sure as a hostess she was confident but that was as far as it went.

“Strip,” he growled out, making sure his gun was visible on the table, “And make it good.”

Lottie took a deep breath a closed her eyes. She had to do this, for her mother. She kept her eyes closed as she listened to the music, getting a feel for the beat and began to sway her hips. She could feel the blush burning on her cheeks but she kept going no matter how much she was internally squirming from how awkward she felt. Shakily she lifted her hands to the zip on the back of her dress and tugged it down, opening her eyes for a brief moment to see if he was happy with her. He was watching her intently but his lips were in a thin line and she stopped.

“I’m boring you,” she murmured, rubbing her arm, “Look, I can get one of the other girls in here, I really don’t know what I’m doing.”

“No,” he waved her over and she went to scoot into the booth but shook his head, “Crawl over the table.”

Lottie’s did as she was told. She placed her ass on the glass table before slowly swinging around until she was on all fours. Joker leaned back, his eyes never leaving hers as she slowly crept forward, slinking as she went until she stopped in front of him, sitting up with her legs open slightly. He lifted his hand, showing a distorted mouth tattoo and his eyes crinkled at the side to show his approval. Lottie grew slightly more confident and she reached behind her again. Undoing the zip all the way down before she pushed the straps off slowly. The thin material slipped away and she was left with her top half exposed with just a bra covering her.

Joker reached out, grabbing her sides harshly and rubbing his thumbs into her skin. Lottie shivered at the touch and when he trailed them down to her hips and pulled her off the table and into his lap she whimpered. One of his hands slid around to the back of her bra, unclipping it before pulling it away harshly. He ran his palm up her stomach, between her breasts and then up to her neck, curling his fingers around it and giving a small squeeze. Lottie bit her lip, not sure if she should panic or not but when he dipped his head and took one of her nipples into his mouth she felt a warmth begin to pool in her stomach and her underwear damped.

“I’m going to fuck you dollface,” he groaned against her flesh, nipping her skin before lavishing it with his tongue, “But I’m gonna make you beg first.”

“O-okay,” she whispered out throatily, completely resigning to her fate. He let out a deep growl in the back of his throat and Lottie squeaked when he placed her back on the table, roughly pulling her legs open. He looked up at her as he rolled her dress up, exposing her to him and Lottie couldn’t pull her eyes away as he ran his hands up her things and back again, teasing her by getting so close then pulling them away, “Please.”

“That’s better,” one hand slipped further, palming her over her underwear and she let out a shaky breath, wriggling slightly as she got used to the feeling. He just watched her, palming her until she moaned softly and leaned back, “Louder.”

“B-but, people will hear,” she breathed out, trying to control her breathing as he pulled her panties aside and his palm was replaced with his thumb, rubbing her clit slowly.

“I want them to hear,” he pressed down harder as he moved his thumb faster. Lottie let out another soft moan, followed by a yelp as he bit the inside of her thigh, his eyes angry and possessive, “Louder dollface.”

“Y-yes Mr J,” she groaned. He kissed the spot he bit before he pulled her to the edge and buried his face between her legs. Lottie let her head fall back and she did as she was told, letting out a loud, desperate moan. She felt him chuckle between her legs and then his tongue darted out, licking her folds slowly before he pulled her clit between his lips and sucked on it softly, “Oh, oh fuck Mr J,” she put her hand is his hair to steady herself and bucked against him. He focused on her clit, quickening the pace of his tongue as he pressed two fingers into her dripping opening. Lottie couldn’t stop herself. She whimpered and moaned pathetically, getting louder and louder when she realised every time she did he rewarded her with a faster pace.

“Come for me dollface,” he groaned against her before pulling back, his fingers now doing all the work. He wrapped a hand in her hair, pulling it back harshly and causing her to curve unnaturally but she bucked against him anyway until she couldn’t take it anymore. She unravelled for him, whimpering as jolts of electricity continued with his slowed down ministrations. He didn't let go of her hair, instead he pulled it further before kissing her stomach, leaving a trail of small hickeys and bite marks as he went. She eventually slid into his lap, her eyes hooded as she came down from her high.

He ran his hands all over her body, exploring every inch until he grabbed her hips roughly enough to bruise and pushed her off him. Lottie cried out when he back hit the edge of the table and she crumpled forward as he forced her underneath and to the ground. Tears sprung in her eyes and she let out a small sob, her had clutching her back in pain. Joker stared down at her, his face uncaring as he waited for her to recover.

With shaky hands she reached out to his belt, grabbing it and slowly undoing it so that she could slip down his slacks. He wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath and his member sprung out. It was large, not the biggest she had seen but big enough to know she would ache tomorrow. She looked up at him, cringing when her back pulled. His hand went back into her hair and he pulled her forward. Lottie sighed as she took his member into her mouth slowly, one hand wrapping around the base as she started at the tip and worked her way down as far as she could go. She came back up with a pop, raising her eyes to that she could see him. His hand was rubbing her head and she hissed when it hit the gash from Zsasz. Her teeth scrapped against him, earning her a sharp tug of hair. Lottie focused on what she was doing, getting the point. She either did well of she would be punished.

She flicked her tongue over the slit before softly sucking the tip, making a pop sound. He didn’t like that. The next time she took him into her mouth he shoved her down hard. Lottie coughed, gagging slightly and he controlled the pace, bucking into her mouth and using his hand to pull her up and down. Lottie couldn’t breath. It was too much. Between his hips, his cock blocking her wide pipe and the pain in her head she wasn’t sure she could pull this off.

“Get up,” he let her go and she sat back for a moment, coughing violently. Her vision was blurred by tears and her nose felt like it was about to drip. She must look terrible but he didn’t seem to care. He grabbed her arm, dragging her out from under the table. She winced, another bruise to add to her collection tonight. He positioned her on all fours, her legs spread and when she felt the tip of him at her entrance she quivered. He wasn’t gentle and she didn’t expect him to be.

At first it was painful. He rammed into her without any regard. It was sharp, and sudden, giving her body no time to prepare for it. She heard him rummaging through his pants as he pounded into her and Lottie hated to admit it but she was enjoying herself. It was rough, brutal, enough to bruise her but at the same time she had become a moaning mess under him, begging him to go harder and faster. He didn’t say a word, not until he stopped, still sheathed in her and Lottie tried to look back. He handed her his belt which was folded in two and she took it cautiously.

“Bite down on it,” he ordered. She took it, staring at it in confusion only to shove it in when a loud slap rang out from his hand. What happened next horrified her. It burnt, searing her skin like a pig and she screamed out as he laughed manically. The smell of burning flesh reached her nose and she wanted to vomit from the pain and the smell. Her shoulder dipped under the pressure and eventually whatever he pressed onto her skin disappeared. Lottie whimpered as he rubbed her back soothingly, beginning to grind into her again. Between him and the pain in her shoulder Lottie wasn’t sure what to feel. Her shoulder was in agony but at the same time she felt amazing and he was pushing her constantly to that edge, “Beg for it.”

“P-please,” she whimpered, wanting to come and wanting this nightmare to be over, “Please let me.”

“Let you what dollface?” he chuckled, wrapping his hand around and down to her clit. He ghosted his fingers over it and she half whined half sobbed.

“Please, I want to come,” she was rewarded when he pressed his fingers against her and Lottie yelled out, panting and exhausted. Her orgasm ripped through her, and she fell into the booths leather, breathing hard as she heard him follow soon after. He pulled out, pushing her away as he did and Lottie managed to straighten herself out. He didn’t even look at her as she stood up, collecting her bra and putting it back on. He merely lifted his drink to his lips, leaving his pants around his ankles and she re-zipped her dressed, “A-anything else Mr J?”

“Get me one of those dancers dollface,” he moved the curtain aside, ignoring her completely and Lottie nodded. She left the room, noticing Victor was gone and a small puddle of blood was the only remains from the altercation. Lottie actually wished she had listened to him but it was too late now.

Lottie stumbled down the hallway towards the bar. She knew she probably looked a mess but she wasn’t ready for Bigg’s reaction. He jumped over the bar, pulling her into his arms as he soothed her hair down. People watched them but she didn’t care, neither did he. Lottie winced when he ran his hand over her shoulder and she whimpered, burying her head into his neck.

“Jesus Christ Lottie,” he whispered sadly, “He’s branded you.”


End file.
